


Evening Drives

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Almost Fully Clothed, Car Sex, F/M, Female Masturbation, Fluffy Ending, Riding, Smut, Squirting, Teenage Stanley, handjob, teenage reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley and his girlfriend go on an evening drive after their date and (them being hormonal teenagers) get frisky out on the open road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Drives

"And then I said, 'hey, punk, I heard cold liquids help with hotheads!' And totally doused the guy's head and shoulders with the entire carton of milk!"

I burst out laughing, throwing my head back as I brought a hand up near my mouth.

"Oh my god, Stan!" I said between bursts of laughter. "Did you at least pay for it?"

"Nah." My boyfriend of two months said, glancing over at me with a proud smirk. "Told the staff the jerk apologized and offered to pay for all my groceries for havin' such a bad attitude."

I started laughing again, softly hitting Stan's shoulder. He chuckled, glancing at me again before focusing on the road ahead of us. It was late at night, and he was currently driving us down an empty freeway with no certain destination in mind. We had gone on a date earlier this evening, having a casual dinner at a nearby diner and staying to chat until closing.

With neither of us wanting to end the date just yet, we had climbed into his burgundy Cadillac, or the "Stanley Mobile," as he called it, and decided to drive around aimlessly. It was late enough so only the occasional car drove past us, but not late enough for any creeps with weird intentions to start wandering the roads.

"Heh. And as I was walking out, the guy got up and started to chase after me, but then," he paused for a dramatic pause and I looked at him with a smile in anticipation of his next words, "he slipped and fell into the huge puddle of milk!"

We both laughed hard at that, me pounding my fist onto my knee repeatedly. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I was suddenly really glad I wasn't driving. After a noteworthy amount of time, our laughter had dissolved into mere chuckles and giggles.

"Oh man," I started, wiping the tears from the corners of my eyes, "how did you make the floor so incredibly wet that a dude wearing tacky rubber shoes slipped with one step?"

Stan snickered, slowing the car down to look at me for a few seconds.

"Not sure, but I know what else I can make incredibly wet," he said with a wink.

"Stanley!" I gasped, slapping his knee in fake offense. I giggled at him, and he grinned back, obviously glad I wasn't actually upset by his brash suggestiveness that had offended so many other girls before me. He had used an awful pick-up line on me a week or two before we had started dating, and I found it so ridiculous, I laughed at him and said an awful pick-up line back rather than giving him a solid slap to the face. Soon after that painfully cringeworthy event, we had hit it off, both laughing at our horrible flirting attempts.

We had become good friends, and I had even befriended Stanford, his brother, although he was always insisting to let us be alone together most of the time while he stayed home and studied. Stanford had become a friend I could fully trust, Stanley had become a best friend I'd slowly fallen for, and vice versa. It wasn't long until Stanford had convinced us to date, the "sexual tension becoming too much for him to handle," according to a joking Stanley.

We owed our current relationship to Stanford, that dork. Who would've guessed that he was such a matchmaker?

Stanley's laughter brought me from my thoughts. I pouted slightly, turning my head away from the chuckling teen. My hand never left his knee, which I knew he hadn't disregarded.

"Ah, I was just jokin', babe. Unless..." He turned to look at me again, smirking when he saw the glimmer of playfulness in my eyes. "You don't want me to be?"

I hummed, pretending to think for a moment as he moved his eyes back to the road. I started to rub his knee gently, just as we started to enter a town.

"I don't know, Stanley." I said thoughtfully, letting my hand trail up his inner thigh. "You tell me."

He chuckled again, moving one hand from the steering wheel to squeeze my knee. Once he started to caress my thigh as I did to his own, I smacked his hand off with a curt "nope." Stan's smirk immediately fell, and he boo'ed.

"Aw, what?" He almost whined, putting his hand back on the steering wheel and turning into a red stoplight to take some time to look at me with a displeased expression on his face. I almost laughed at the sight, reminded of a small kid who was just denied a sweet treat. After all, that's basically what Stanley was any time I denied his touch for a few reasons. Very few reasons.

Either I was angry at him, exhausted, or incredibly horny and in the mood to play games. As of now, I've no reason to be even remotely upset and I'm as awake as I'll ever be, so that only left one out of three possibilities, and Stan knew it.

I leaned close to my boyfriend, whose eyes shone with lust and curiosity.

"Let's play, Stanley." I whispered smoothly into his ear, playfully licking the outside shell and pulling away with a mischievous giggle as he shuddered slightly. In a few moments, I had his belt undone and the fly of his jeans down. Just as I reached to unbutton my boyfriend's pants, he puts a hand on mine gently, effectively stopping me from going any further.

I looked up at Stan questioningly moving to tug my hands away from his with the assumption that he doesn't want me to touch him, but he keeps his hand on mine, even squeezing them slightly. He glanced down at me with a reassuring smile.

"Just gonna head out of town before we run into any pedestrians while doing this, alright, toots?" He asked, making a U-turn to drive back the way we came. I gave him a relieved smile back, glad not to have upset him, and pecked his cheek softly.

"Smart boy." I said, giggling slightly when his cheeks and ears turned pink, his smile turning bashful. Stanley had rarely ever had a problem with doing or saying things so dirty a pornstar would faint, but when it came to more affectionate actions, he became quite shy.

Soon, we were almost back on the empty highway, and Stan had released my hands. I quickly undid his jeans' button, running my hands around the exposed white fabric shown. Looking up at him, I saw he kept his eyes on the road while barely fighting back a smirk. I grinned and moved my hands up to the elastic band of his boxers, never taking my gaze away from his facial features.

I played with the hem of his underwear for a few moments, even going so far as to pull back the strap and let it go, hearing the sound of it snapping back to his skin. Stanley only blinked in surprise before chuckling at me, catching a glance of my innocent smile.

Eventually, I had slowly pulled his boxers down, and Stan shifted a little as I let it rest just under his balls. I teased my boyfriend a bit more, slowly running my fingers around the base of his noticeably erect penis, but never actually making contact with his shaft. He sighed when I finally did, trailing a single finger along the bottom of it from base to tip.

I continued this action a few times, my boyfriend fidgeting and shuddering every so often, before moving my hand back to his base, wrapping two fingers around him and squeezing softly. Stanley let out a breath as I slowly pumped my two fingers up and down, going further up each time I hit the base. When I reached the bottom of his head, I ran a finger just over his slit, barely touching it.

"You're pretty hard, Stanley." I commented when he shuddered again, noticing he had fought back a whine. "Tell me why."

He only cursed under his breath and gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter. I looked up to raise eyebrow at him, abruptly pressing hard on a certain spot on his dick for a split second, making a small moan tumble past his lips. Once I had removed the pressure of my finger, I went back to slowly pumping him, adding another finger around his shaft.

"Answer me. I'm waiting." I said almost warningly.

"Ugh, I'm this hard because of you, baby." He grunted, and I nodded, adding a fourth finger around him. For now, I was avoiding the swollen head of his erection.

"Why do I make you hard, Stanley?" I asked, never taking my eyes of his flushed face. Almost to tease the flushed teen, I let go of him and raise three fingers to my mouth, slowly coating them with saliva, then wrap them back around his cock before he could complain. Stan grunted, and I knew he must've seen most of what I had just did.

"I-It's little stunts like this that make me want you. You're so hot, and you know just how to make a guy feel g-ohh..." He trailed off with a groan as I leaned down and took the head of his dick into my mouth. My tongue swirled around it, and I relished the taste of his salty precum.

Soon, I took my mouth away from his with a lewd pop. Stan grunted in disappointment, obviously upset that I didn't give him a full-on blowjob just then. My hand that wasn't laying still around the teen came up to wipe my mouth, and I looked at the disgruntled male next to me.

"So, how long until we get home?" I asked casually, as if I hadn't been sucking part of my boyfriend's raging erection a few seconds ago. The said male glanced at me with glazed eyes and an expression of disbelief.

"You want to go home after that?" He asked incredulously. That hadn't been the reason why I'd asked, but I decided to mess with him a bit. I grinned slightly.

"What, won't you let me?" I asked in a pouty tone. Stanley scoffed.

"After what you've been doing to me these past, like, what, five, ten minutes? 'Course not, toots." He said, although he looked like he knew I wouldn't be wanting to end this date anytime soon.

I laughed, shaking my head. I reached into the car's glove compartment, rummaging around a bit for the small box of tissues Stan had. This wasn't the first time we'd gotten frisky in his car, after all. I plucked a tissue from the box and let go of my boyfriend's penis, leaving it to stand upright on its own to wipe my hand and toss the crumpled napkin behind me and into the backseat.

"You got me there." I surrendered. When we got home, I'd just clean up our mess before leaving like I do most of the time Stan takes me out. He didn't mind.

"Good." He said. "And uh, we've got about half an hour before we get back to town."

I frowned. That's a bit less time than usual. Then again, I'd started touching him farther away from our usual date place than the other times we'd done something like this.

"Well that's no good, we're gonna have to find somewhere to pull over once I'm done." I said, reaching for my skirt that went down to a few inches above my knee.

"Done doing wha- oh." Stan cut himself off after glancing at me and looking around to make sure the road was clear before turning his head to observe my actions, making sure we didn't swerve off the freeway out of the corner of his eye.

I had flipped my skirt up and was now wrinkling the thin fabric a bit to make it lay just above the hem of my dark, lacy underwear. I lifted myself off the leather seat a bit, fully aware of my boyfriend watching with hungry eyes as my chest strained against the dark seatbelt of the car.

Once I had gotten my underwear to my thighs, I sat back down and raised my legs slightly to pull them down, Stan looking from me to the road and back. When he made sure we weren't swerving out of our lane, as road safety was not to be trifled with, his lustful gaze followed my panties as I slowly pulled them off.

In a swift motion, they were soon completely off of my legs and on the floor of the car, just near my feet. I saw my boyfriend's hand creep over to my thigh, and I softly smacked it away, looking at him in warning. Stan looked slightly surprised, as if he didn't mean to reach for me, but he mumbled out an apology, remembering my earlier words, and looked ahead of him again. I smiled.

My hands trailed my inner thighs, and I wet my lips with my tongue. When they'd gotten to my damp nether lips, I let out a small breath. I traced myself gently, getting the tips of my fingers wet with my juices. Stanley looked like he wanted to pull over and fuck me already, but I saw that he was restraining himself.

I looked at his dick, which seemed painfully hard. I wasn't surprised, he was a hormonal teenage boy after all, but I wasn't going to touch him again just yet. Instead, I decided to keep him aroused while I pleasured myself.

"Ah, you've made me so wet, Stanley..." I said, much breathier than I'd intended to. I smirked only slightly when he bit his lip.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, voice hoarse. I nodded, humming.

"Mhmm. You're--mm-so hot. God, your fucking dick is so big and hard." I broke in the middle of my sentence when my fingers brushed against my clit. I hadn't meant to say that last sentence, it just kind of rolled off my tongue, but I didn't complain when my boyfriend shuddered in pleasure.

I moaned and leaned my head back as I started rubbing my clit with one finger, the tip of it lubed by my juices. My hand moved in slow, circular motions around my sensitive and swollen nub. I switched from rubbing my small bundle of nerves to tracing my slit, and it didn't take long for me to get impatient with myself and plunge two slick fingers into my hole with a low moan.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stanley's dick twitch. I would've laughed, but quiet moans and small gasps of pleasure tumbled out of my mouth instead as I pulled my fingers out of my hole and immediately thrusted them back into me. I did this repeatedly, the lewd sound of my hand meeting the skin of my womanhood soon filling the vehicle.

Stan seemed torn between pulling over and watching me, or continuing to drive with his focus split between watching me masturbate and making sure he didn't drive us into a lamppost or something. Either way, I wasn't stopping from fingering myself anytime soon.

My fingers curled upwards to meet my g-spot, and my moans grew louder. My boyfriend's hands twitched, and I knew he was going to reach down and jack himself off if I wouldn't touch him. I thought he deserved a reward after being this patient with me, so I reached out with the hand that was gripping the headrest behind me, wrapping all five fingers around his dick.

Stanley groaned, curling forward a bit before quickly regaining his composure so we wouldn't crash. My left hand pumped him quickly, as opposed to my right hand, which steadily thrusted my fingers in and out of my wet hole, making them curl up occasionally to give me that extra spark of pleasure. Soon, both Stanley and I were moaning and gasping messes.

My left hand paused and its thumb raised to swipe across the slit of his tip, spreading around the obvious leak of precum. I went back to pumping him, close to my peak. Heat grew from my core as I quickly and harshly masturbated to my partner's loud groans. My half-lidded eyes flickered his dick, and I couldn't help but imagine it inside of me.

I watched as it twitched, and when Stan couldn't help himself and lowered a large hand to go over mine and rub the leaking tip of his cock, I lost it. My hands stopped moving abruptly, my back arched, and my eyes clenched shut as I let out a pornographic cry of pleasure. A small amount of juices burst out of me, hitting my knuckles and inner thighs.

I gasped and moaned as I felt a few drops of my cum slide down to coat a miniscule area of the leather seat I had slumped into after my blissful orgasm had passed. My eyes fluttered open and I looked over at Stanley as he placed his other hand back onto the steering wheel, face strained, and I realized that in my few seconds of ecstasy, I had squeezed him slightly harder on a place on his shaft that I learned long ago was one of the more sensitive parts.

Heavy pants flew out of my mouth. I was pleased to see that Stan hadn't came yet; I wasn't done with him, after all. I released my hold on his swollen penis, breathing out a barely audible "pull over" as I reached into the glove box again, sliding my fingers out of myself as I found a napkin. Before I wiped my hand off, I moved it around, looking at the product of my orgasm.

I hummed in thought for a moment, enjoying the glisten of the fluids coating a significant part of my hand. After a few moments of fascination, I brought my fingers to my lips and flicked my tongue out to taste myself on them. I heard a husky voice curse quietly from beside me, and I noticed the car had been parked near the road, just behind a bit of foliage.

I looked over, not bothering to stop licking at my own juices. I locked eyes with Stanley as I placed my fingers into my mouth and let him watch as I ran my tongue over them. When he looked like he couldn't wait any longer, I removed my fingers and wiped them down with another tissue. Stan reached over to me to undo my seatbelt, already having unbuckled his own.

When he leaned over me to gently guide the seatbelt into place, I kissed him. Immediately, he kissed back, our lips moving against each other and his tongue quickly slipping into my mouth, him groaning against me as he tasted the saltiness that coated my pink muscle. I tossed the dirty tissue over my shoulder, bringing my arms up to wrap around his broad shoulders.

I moaned softly as I felt his hard cock rub against my side, and he pulled away after a while, leaning back into his own seat, adjusting it so it was farther away from the steering wheel, and patting his lap. I quickly followed him, sighing as I rested on his clothed thighs.

"Not gonna move to the back?" I asked, though the answer was obvious. Stan shook his head, hooking a hand around the back of my neck to pull me closer to him.

"Can't be bothered." He said simply, his lips meeting mine again in a fevered kiss.

"Been taking the pill?" He asked between kisses. I hummed an "mhmm," desperately wanting him. I was practically dripping onto his jeans by now.

"Good girl." He breathed, and I quickly adjusted my position above him, lowering myself soon afterwards. We both pulled away to moan, and I threw my head back when he was all the way inside me. Stan gripped my hips tightly and my hands moved to rest behind his neck as I started bouncing and grinding on him, heated pants and pleasured sounds leaving our mouths.

The heat in my core had started forming again, and I knew neither of us would last long. I moaned loudly as his cock filled me up over and over again, hitting deep inside me every time our hips met. Stanley was just one of the longest I've ever had, but he was certainly the girthiest, and I loved the way he stretched my walls whenever we had sex.

"Fuck, you're so hot, Stanley- ah!" I gasped as he thrusted up hard into me with a grunt, a long chain of colorful words spilling out of his lips as I moaned in delight. He kept thrusting up into me, the head of his dick grazing against my g-spot and reaching far inside me almost every time he did.

"Shit, babygirl, fuck, you make me so hard, your hot pussy is so tight and so fucking sexy, god..." He praised under his breath, trailing off into a low groan. That did it for me.

I stopped and arched my back when he was buried to the hilt inside me, trembling as my second intense orgasm approached. All I could do was shake and let out broken gasps and moans as my boyfriend continued to thrust into my tightening hole, heightening my peak and making my juices spread all over his pelvis and thighs. Burning heat spread throughout my body, and a scream of pure bliss got caught in my throat as I came violently, my heated womanhood clenching my boyfriend's cock and my eyes glazing over.

As I started to come down from my high, a panting and gasping mess, Stan froze, burying his face into my neck as he emptied his cum into my dripping sex. His eyes shut tight and I grinded against his twitching dick as it released shot after shot of thick semen into me, helping him ride out his own peak and lengthening mine by a few more small waves of pleasure.

When we both had completely come down from what felt like heaven, our vision cleared and we looked at each other. Stan's face was flushed deeply, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead. I knew I looked no better, heat flowing through my cheeks. After a while of admiring each other's exhausted faces, we both smiled and I lifted myself off of him.

Stanley sighed, wiping his brow with the back of his hand before tucking himself back into his pants and redoing them and his belt, not bothering to clean up. I moved back to the passenger's side of the car after wiping the seat with another tissue from the glove box, yelping as Stan slapped my ass. I playfully glared at him over my shoulder as he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes with a small grin on my face and plopped down into the seat, smoothing my skirt over my thighs and deciding to leave my panties on the floor of the car. Stanley would probably wash them and return them to me later. Probably.

Before I strapped my seatbelt across my chest, I grabbed yet another tissue and wiped the areas between my legs, which were covered in a mix of sweat and fluids of arousal. Stanley leaned over to kiss me again, and I smiled against him, my free hand going behind his head to pull him closer.

"Thanks." He mumbled into the kiss, and I giggled, making him grin and bring a hand behind my neck to twirl my hair around his finger.

God, I loved evening drives with this incredible loser so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This took days for me to write wowie... I had a few ideas but became sort of lazy at the end and gave up on them since my hand fell asleep. I hope you enjoyed, nonetheless! Thanks for reading!


End file.
